A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air regulating apparatus for a vehicle such as an automobile, by which clean air having a suitably regulated temperature is brought into the passenger compartment of the automobile.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in the case of providing suitably regulated air heated by a heat-exchanger into the passenger compartment of the automobile, it is desirable that the temperature of the air around the head of a driver or rider is set a little bit lower than average room temperature and the temperature around the feet of the driver or rider is set a little bit higher than average room temperature. Consequently, some kind of apparatus is necessary to provide air of such temperatures to the above-mentioned positions.
But, it has been difficult to regulate the air into the above-mentioned positions by old conventional apparatuses. Many problems have arisen; for example, the structure of such an apparatus has become complicated, big, and as the result, heavy.
Generally speaking, such an air regulating apparatus is constructed having air from outside of the automobile or from an evaporator of the cooler heated by a heat-exchanger. This heated air is mixed and regulated with unheated air. The regulated air is led into the passenger compartment of the automobile.
An old heat-exchanger for such an apparatus is constructed by arranging two water tanks spaced apart from each other with plural tubes running therebetween. The tubes are each welded to the tanks. Heat-radiating fins are separately welded to each of the plural tubes.
Consequently, it is difficult to manufacture this heat-exchanger because it has many spots to be welded, each of which is a potential point of water leakage. Furthermore, the two large volume water tanks result in an increase in the weight of the heat-exchanger itself.